When Fire and Water Entangle
by Chemistry-Deaf
Summary: This story is about two guys who ran away from the Fire Nation. The experience of their travels are all here and how they meet gaang and their opinions of everything. First chapter is the prologue.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Any new characters in the story are all created by me, so no stealing! They fight hard to come back to the original owner. You been warned.**

Prologue~

You all remember the time where Katara and her brother Sokka found Aang in an iceberg near their home town. From that moment on, they had adventure of their life time: running from the fire nation and the banished prince, having fun in various location, learning something new, training, and meeting people. I suppose they forgot to include us. Yes, we were there to see the Avatar, meet him and his group at various locations, and the end of the 100 year war. Now, I'm getting ahead of myself.

When Katara found Aang, we were in the Earth Kingdom: refugee for nearly 5 years. We went through fire nation colonies to fire beaten earth villages. Some were lucky to escape the clutches of fire while others cursed it. We also came head on some fire nation camps. Fighting was my favorite thing to do, but sometimes, it was necessary to find peaceful ways out.

...

Idiot me, I forgot to introduce. My name is Austin. My friend, partner in crime, and my opposite is Rhushy. We were refugee from the Fire Nation.

Yes, you heard me: FIRE NATION.

What? You thought all fire people are living happy lives in the island as soldiers controlled the villages? My memories from there wasn't a pretty one.

For one thing, I'm a water-bender. I'll tell you the story of how I got there some other time.

Now, turning over to you, Rhu.

-Wait, what? Me? Oh, sure, thanks.

I'm Rhushy: his friend, partner in crime, and what was the last one? and lov-, never-mind.

I didn't have a so called wonderful life either even though I am a fire-bender. Defective one. I had some flames come out of my elbows or knees when I was younger. People teased and bullied me for it. I was also clumsy. I rarely fire-bend in school. Austin was the one who helped me the most. He made the defectiveness into an advantage. Plus, I had to hide my bending during all the years in refugee, only using them when we were in danger.

...Hey!

-Sorry, I believe that's enough for a prologue! Don't want to give all away! *nudge Rhu**he grumbled*

For the next chapter, we will be in the middle of nowhere! About a month before the discovery of Aang. Don't worry, I will put up where the gaang was during our wondering! Enjoy the short prolong.

-Give me that!

We will be alternating the thought process throughout the story. To show who is thinking we will be doing this:

~Rhushy~

That indicate I am doing the narration. Some scene may be replayed but through the other person thoughts, so I hope you don't get too confused!

-Okay, you done? Yes? Thanks, I'm taking that!

I believe that's it! Safe travels!

-End of Prologue-


	2. Chapter 1: Another Good Day to Die

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Any new characters in the story are all created by me, so no stealing! They fight hard to come back to the original owner. You been warned.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Another Good Day to Die

_Timeline: A month before Katara and Sokka found Aang in the iceberg. The main characters were in a sun baked area with scattered trees and vegetarian._

~Austin~

It was about several weeks ago that we stayed in an earth village. We stocked on food, water, clothing, and camping supplies, but we were low. The land was nothing but barren earth with an uncompromising sun. Wearing long sleeves shirts and pants doesn't help.

"Is there any water left?" Rhushy asked as he stumbled into me.

Catching him, I replied, "No, sorry. We finished it all this morning." I scanned the heated earth. "I see shelter. Let's aim for that." He looked up and followed my finger.

He attempted to stand as he said, "Sure."

The shelter I saw was 7 catching Rhushy, stumbling over cracks, and a face palm distance. All dusted and sweaty, we lay under the tree's shade. I immediately took off any upper body clothing off and used it as padding. Rhushy only got rid of the long-sleeve clothing.

After catching our breaths, I said, "Remember the first time we were starving?" He open his weary eye at me.

"Yeah?"

"We were only a week in the wilderness..."

~flashback to 4 years ago~

I trudge after my capture as the sun beat on my back. My throat burned with desire of water while my body tried to cool itself. The rope strained against my wrists as I tried (failing) to free my hands and feet. We smell, dirty, and terribly bruised.

A week ago, we ran off the ship that I was unconsciously dragged into. When I came to, I was tied up to a pole hidden in a storage compartment. Rhushy brought food and water (stolen probably) and would stay next to me. I tried to ask him, but he hushed me. All I did there was eat, sleep, and bored as he went around doing whatever. I resent it, but I couldn't move any water to free myself.

We arrived the dock in about 3 days and waited for night fall. Rhushy untied me from the pole but kept the bonds on me and led me out. As we ran away, I noticed my capture had the pack of stuff. I carry nothing.

We traveled, avoiding villages and using whatever Rhushy had. There was many times I could have run off and tried to live myself, but I'm stuck with ropes. I decided to wait until he released me or I was able to. The first one was near impossible and the second one need an opportunity.

Back to the week after the boat ride, Rhushy collapsed in front of me again. I didn't noticed till I walked passed him. I turned and looked at him before falling to my knees. It's easier to get up from that position. We hadn't eaten in two days and the water just ran out this morning. After a minute of inactivity, he got up and nearly tripped over me.

"Shelter," he muttered under his breath. I blinked and narrowed my eyes in the direction he was going as I got up. Indeed, shelter was there. After an hour of stumbling, we collapsed on the tree. He fell asleep right there. I just rest my body. The rope made sleeping difficult.

As my senses picked up, I could feel water nearby although warm. I looked around the tree and found an abandoned town. I was confused. I followed my senses and found it. It was trapped in a box, but only half remained. Grateful for any amount of water, I open the box carefully as my bone-tired body would allow. I lowered my restrained hands to the warm water and freed myself. Then, I savaged the house for food and supplies.

I found some preserved food and managed to get a couple of water pouches. I came outside when the sun was setting. Perfect! I held still and searched any area where I could sense water. A tingle to my left and behind was Rhushy where I left him. I ignored his weak water sign and sense a close stream. Joyful, I quickly walked there.

After some time after the sun was gone, I reached the lustrous water and jumped in it. I relished the coolness on my skin as I climbed out. I bended the water until the pouches I got almost burst. Somewhere in the night I fell asleep.

Next morning, I heard birds chirping. I groaned and kept my eyes decidedly shut. The lack of rope and shake to wake me was enough to leave me puzzled before I woke up in realization. I saw grass though scattered and trees. _I'm free_ rang in my head. I looked down to the worn wrists and the fat pouches. I grinned.

I got up and collected my stuff and started to follow the stream. It wasn't long for my footsteps to feel heavy. The thought of leaving him behind started to haunt me. As series of horror run through my head, I stopped altogether. Unable to shake it off with _he's not my responsibility_, I turned around. I ran back to the run down town.

It was mid afternoon when I returned. I checked the tree and he wasn't there. The prints made it clear to me that he had moved himself. Anxiety ran in me before I calmed myself with _calm down, I'll check the houses. If I don't find him, he's gone. _As I followed the prints, I sensed the weak water signals that I missed when I entered. Idiotically, I burst the door down of the house he was in. I didn't see him in the general vicinity, but the location was more clearer. I found him in the shadiest area of the house curled up and sleeping.

I gulped before gently waking him. He barely stirred and open his eye a crack. "I must be dreaming," was what he said. I think I misheard him.

~Rhushy in flashback~

I had a successful kidnapping of Austin that night and took him to a ship I knew that was leaving that night. Not wanting him to escape, I tied him up. When I was not feeding him, I gathered food and information. Once the ship got to the harbor, I escaped with a tied up Austin. During that time I forgot I had left him tied till the next day. I supposed I wanted to make sure he's there.

In the week of in the hot sun, I slowly forgot about him and his existence. I felt I was living in a dream where he would fade in and out. By the end, I didn't care what he did and at that time I completely forgot the ropes. I became weak and collapsed on that day. I could have slept, but the sun got too hot and I got up. Shelter.

I hurried to it and fell asleep in the shade without knowing when my head hit the ground. When I came about, he was completely gone. It was completely night out and I made some small flame. At first I got scared and worried before deciding I had dreamed his presence. Too weak to continue or do anything else, I looked at the ruin houses. After checking them out, I found a place where I can sleep without sun bothering me. The water was unbearably warm so I spit them out and food looked horrible. Weariness came over me, and I returned to my hiding place.

I barely felt the shaking when I open my eyes and there he was. I'm dreaming again.

In this dream I was given water and some small food. I accepted them. The food was gone and the pouch was over half empty.

Once I was settled, I realized, he was still here. Shock completely filled my face.

We had been together since.

~End of Flashback~

"At least we got better at living in the wild," I said.

"Yeah, and fighting. Let's find a village to restock," Austin replied.

We got up after our restful break and continue our wandering.

* * *

**A/N: That was one long chapter. Ideas were popping out ****so bad that I had to finish typing it up. Now, homework for college.  
**


	3. Chapter 2: A Crazy Partner

**Disclaimer: The Avatar: The Last Airbender is a wonderful show that is NOT own by me. It belongs to Brian and Mike.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Crazy Partner

_Timeline: Around the time Aang was found.  
_

~Rhushy~

I fell asleep.

I was meditating on a rock as Austin was practicing water-bending over there. The warmth of the sun soothe me as I attempted to understand the landscape though heat. Soon, the tiredness of little sleep took over and I fell asleep. I didn't sense Austin's movement or his presence near me.

When I woke up, I was on the ground next to where I was meditating. It was high noon. "Wha?" I asked no one in particular.

"Oh, you're awake?" Austin asked me.

"WHAA!" I shouted before getting up. Shouldn't have done that. Austin managed to stable me as I regain my eye sight. "Sorry, didn't sense you."

"Figures." I gave a big yawn. "Yeah, I feel that too." I looked over to see him with a tired face.

"It's because various fire troops came up." We had horrible run-ins with impulsive fire-bender troops. At the worse time ever: sleeping time. We had been on the run before from crazy villages to angry fire-benders. Not this many troops managed to find us within a week. After eating some nuts and various catch, we decided to catch some sleep before traveling.

The cover of night arrived and we almost slept in. Quickly, we packed in silence broken by a few yawns. The night was long as we stumbled around in the dark. As the sun rose after our almost uneventful night, a village was spotted.

As we stumbled to the village, their day was just waking up. As the street got busy, we found a quiet dark alley to sleep.

By high noon, the sun started to bother us and loud noises found our ears. Our eye lids slowly peeked to the bright world, and saw various wealth walking around looking for shopping items. Unable to sleep any longer, we set out. There was a lot of stuff that could be bought, but we had to restrain our desire. Money was low and we are traveling in the wilderness until we settle. Whenever that is. We were in debate whether clothes or food was useful when a loud noise attracted most of the crowd including us.

Remember the night that was_ almost_ uneventful? Well, the fire troops here was the same ones we found and attempted to go around. Austin was spotted instantly. I was better hidden. As he was pulled for questioning, I sneak around them. When they were about to pull violence on him (he wasn't cooperating well), I scared the shit out of them with an unexpected fire attack to their rear. Austin escaped without a scratch and I managed to avoid detection.

Three of them were making such a racket with the shop owner that most of the crowd gave them a wide berth. Just as one of them about to fire-bend the poor shop down, the owner gave in to their demands. The crowd murmured at the event. Guess it was common knowledge to not anger them. I reached to my left to get Austin. The fabric felt wrong and I looked to the owner. It wasn't him.

Giving him a sheepish grin, "Sorry, I thought you were someone else. Please excuse me." In my embarrassment, I ducked in the crowd. Turned out, my friend was trying to get close when I wasn't looking. Huffing in anger once I realized this, I attempted a search. When the fruitless of my search became apparent to me, I decided to shop. In the end, I was trapped in buying a decent outfit or buying bread. I picked the outfit. The remaining coins, I bought a small loaf.

As I was munching on my small snack, I saw Austin dashing around the alleys. I didn't notice it was him until he started to run like hell to me. I screamed and attempted a run.

The other way.

I know that look anywhere. He was going to tackle me! It happened so often that I got used to trying to get away before he tried anything. Last time he pounced on me (he was going on about an idea that I have no clue he was talking about) he shook me until my head was literately snapping dangerously. Even after he calms down enough to explain his crazy ideas to me, I still don't get it. Is he really speaking the same English as I am?

I knew I wasn't fast, but out of the town screeching was a good opportunity. It means no embarrassing moments except me looking like an idiot with a madman behind me. As he caught up, I expected him to jump on me and crush me to the ground. Oh, no. He surprised me with a bear hug. Ou-ch.

Quickly, he spun me around and talking about infiltrating a fire nation head quarters or where ever the station was for information. ...while whacking me hard on the shoulder. I looked at him like he was crazy. His words didn't sink in like the enthusiastic whacking he did. I ended up giving him the WT-I'm-tired-as-hell-F look. When he decided to get out of whatever pink, blue, or purple fluffy cloud he was on, did he noticed my lack of appreciation and soreness I received. I believed the cloud doesn't look like one. His ideas and conversation was too much astronomical to go to normal people's clouds. Count me lucky that mine is in the deep end not high above ground. I think he's trying to do something about that. Then we settle for the night. I'm beat in many ways possible again and it wasn't the first.

I woke up late. Austin seemed incline to stay a bit. Actually, I'm staying put. Austin was nowhere to be seen. Tiredly, I wondered the town's street. Then, trouble had splatted itself on my face. When I wasn't thinking, I walked into the guard. The same one from yesterday. I'm in deep shit.

* * *

**A/N: I had many ideas. Unfortunately, they were for later. They will meet Aang, but not for 2-3 chapters later.**


	4. Chapter 3: Trouble Comes in Sparks

**Disclaimer: (last time I'll be doing this) Avatar the Last Airbender do not belong to me. I make up this story.**

**A/N: Anything in _italic_ will be the person's thoughts.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: Trouble Comes in Sparks

~Rhushy~

I was trying to wake up from my sleepiness as I walked through town. I didn't eat anything due to my tiredness and I just walked to town. It had people walking to places that I don't know, and I wasn't paying too much attention. BAM! I barely saw the red outfit when my nose decided to hit it. The owner turn to glare at me. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, LITTLE WRENCH!" he shouted at my face. One thing it did was waking me up.

"Oh, I'm really sorry about that. I was not paying attention," I babbled as I tried to make myself smaller than I already am.

"Well, then, since you weren't _thinking,_ how are you going to compensate the _damage of my wardrobe_?" he sneered at my face. I was positively quaking.

"Er, well, I, um, don't have money or, you know." My mind was blank as I tried to find a way to get out of the situation I landed myself in.

"No money? What a shame. I suppose some type of work or maybe torture may help you to remember something easy as _money_." His voice was dripping with laughter. I suppose a weak individual like me must be entertaining to him. _Oh boy, Austin, where ever you are, **please** come and get me!_

Unable to shake him off, he grabbed my arm and pulled me somewhere. _Why was he pulling me away? I thought he liked attention on the streets._ As I stumbled behind him, I was frantic to find something to shake him off. That was before we reached some building. It was abandoned. An idea clicked. I haven't practiced fire-bending in a long while. He opened the door and dragged me in. I noticed the burn marks.

"H-hey, sir," I said quietly.

"What?" he snapped at me.

"I'm sure you may not know this, but I have some skill," I told him. He was surprised and confused until I elbowed him in the face.

"Wha-" he started before he saw green flame coming at him. Startled, he barely got a block up. I slipped under his defense and delivered a clean blow to his stomach. Pissed, he returned fire. I knocked 2 flames away from me and grabbed the third. While the flames in my hands were behind me, I collected the remains of the first two together and made a powerful blast at my opponent. When the flames cleared, his arms were smoking and the armor somehow came off. When he put down his arms, my foot came in contact to his face. I had leaped using the flames as a boost. I waited for him to attempt getting up from the wall, but he looked quite knocked out. I left the building.

_Man, it been a while!_ I had watched Austin in fist fight so much that I attempted to try some of them. Eventually, he taught me moves and had me incorporate fire-bending to some moves. I tend to forget them since I had to hide my horrible fire-bending skills, but Austin helped me. I didn't walk far when my fear finally caught up. It took me several minutes to get over my freeze shake attacks to walk normally in the streets.

A few minutes later, I don't recognized my surroundings. An hour or so later, I swear I took a wrong turn somewhere before I figured I took too many wrong turns. When twilight came, I was officially lost. Austin and I wondered around this huge rock called Earth Kingdom for nearly 5 years, so we were always lost but was together. At least, I had some sense to buy some food.

Where I was, the light was very dim. I didn't bother to try to get my own light out for fear of others recognizing me. Because of the dim lighting, I ran into someone after turning at a corner. "Ah, sorry," I immediately replied, hoping it wasn't some fire-bending guard.

"Is that you, Roi?" a voice asked. I blinked because it was familiar. Roi was used as a substitute for my real name. Strange, but nearly untraceable.

"J-Jason?" That was Austin substitute name. I stared wide eyed when I saw his outfit. "Where did you steal all that?"

"Oh this?" He pointed at his Fire Nation solider outfit. "Stumbled in a storage room by accident and savaged them. I also got some that should fit you just fine."

I stared. "No. Absolutely no way I'm joining your schemes!"

"Suit yourself. Though I got some news that was gossiped around." He turn to leave. I suppose to our campsite.

"Never-mind that! How did you find me, anyway?" I hurried to catch up.

"Pure chance really. I waited at the camp site earlier today after my guard collection. After dinner I went to look for you as well as to see if anything interesting pops up."

"No, really?" I looked around at the tree that we were sleeping the past 2 days. _Was I this close?_

"Anyway, I discovered something interesting. Remember at the academy about The Avatar disappeared over 100 years ago or so?"

I looked at him suspiciously, "Y-yeah?"

"Seems like he was found and he may fly near here."

"What does that have to do with us?"

"I'm simply stating rumors. Do you want to know if this is true?"

"Y-yeah, in a way. What about you? I know you don't have much interest in him."

"Let just say, I'm wondering if his ancient mind set can handle my viewpoint." A maniac grin spread over his features. I gulped because I saw this grin often when he fights. _He's the most blood-thirsty water-bender._


	5. Chapter 4: My Day Before Leaving

Chapter 4: My Day Before Leaving

~Austin~

After dowsing the fire we made at twilight, we started our night journey. Rhushy had pestered me with questions about my whereabouts. I had planned on having him help me with my scheme, but he was fast asleep when I started. Figuring he was too tired, I started on my own. The sun was barely over the tree tops when I hiked down to the sleepy town.

~Dawn~

As I attempted to find the fire nation headquarters, two guards were marching around the streets. So far they were on patrol. Being clever, I walked passed them. They yelled at me to stop and asked what I was doing. I told them, "I was walking."

"You should know that there's a curfew on this town?" he asked.

"No, I didn't know such thing," I replied.

"Well, you do now." He reached out to grab my arm and hauled me. His partner got my other arm. I was a little shocked by the action that I didn't respond at first.

Then, "What? What did I do? And, where are you two taking me?" I asked, faking a panic. I also attempted to wiggle myself out, but they held on fast.

"We are taking you to our Sargent for your punishment due to being out too early," he answered, giving me a tight squeeze. I guess it promised pain.

We got there in almost no time at all. I freaked at the door. It was funny that they bought my little act. When they thought they got a hold of me, I slammed one on the floor and the other to the wall. That got the sargent attention. I heard the door open and the sargent stood there. While I was distracted by the Sargent, the floor guard attempted to grab my legs. I tripped. I was trying to jump at the Sargent but tripped. Instead, I pushed him back in. The wall guard got his bearings back, and grabbed me up. I flipped him once the floor guard let go to get up. I kicked him back a few feet.

That was enough. The poor door got slammed into their faces. Now, I'm alone with Sargent who was getting up.

"What do you want?" he growled at me.

"Me? Easy. Information," I replied. I grinned at his shock.

"For what?" he asked cautiously. I started walking to him.

"Oh, something interesting or valuable. Can be anything." The door made banging noises around this time. I guess the guards were not fire-benders.

"Mm. Well, my news are thus: you will be punished for entering and waking before curfew." He sent a blast of fire. If he was more intelligent, he would have aimed at the door rather than me.

I ducked the spitting fire and whacked his other hand. I landed a forceful kick on his chest. Then I pounced. The wall had a lovely dent when I was done.

I searched through his papers for anything while the sounds of the door changed into something prying it off. Before the door fell, I saw a sheet.

It was a letter from Commander Zhao regarding to The Avatar being spotted. It seemed he was at Fire Nation Temple which I vaguely remembered from class[1]. _Seems like we been graced with his presence, huh? _I smiled.

Too bad it was short lived. The door decided to crash to the ground. Not wanting to be caught by 5 guards, I escaped though the window. I spent the next three or so hours trying to dodge fire-benders and guards alike. I managed to get armor and got it on 30 minutes later. Wearing the armor, I got out safely while directing a few idiots on a wrong path.

It was late at night when I wander around. I must say I got lost somehow. Once I got my direction, I ran into someone when I turned a corner. It was Rhushy. You know the rest.

~Night~

After I was done telling him about my day, we were ready to travel. He could tell I was eager in meeting the Avatar, and he probably knows my reasoning was different than most. We took a random way north. After two hours of walking, we found a river. Deciding we were too tired to carry on, we camped for the night.

We slept late.

When I awoke, I heard noises. Then, a big _splash_ was sounded. Low animal sounds echoed around the campsite. Blinking against the harsh lights, I stumbled out of bed to investigate. _Hopefully, no fire-bending_ said the back of my mind. I reached to the river where the noises came from.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get too comfortable. You gotta do me next," a male voice said, reaching my ears as I looked. Once I got over the fact that none of them wears red, my eyes widened at the white fluffy thing in the water. I could barely make out a boy in blue on it.

"This is a pretty basic move, but it still took me months to perfect," a female voice said. I whipped my head to the sound as she finished, "so don't be frustrated if you don't get it right away. Just push and pull the water like this." She was moving back and forth as she bend the water. It acted as a small wave. My eyes widen. "The key is getting the wrist movement right."

"Like this?" A bald kid stood up to copy her movements. I didn't see him until he got up.

"That's almost right. If you keep practicing, I'm sure eventually-" she started before dropping her bending.

"Hey, I'm bending it already!" The kid said as he show his little wave.

I must have been tired or something because I shouted, "You guys are water-benders?!" They look around in surprise by my shout. Mentally scolding myself, I walked into the clearing. "Hello," was all I said to draw their attention.

"Hi! I'm Aang," said the bald monk. He recovered quickly from my appearance.

"And I'm Katara," the girl next to him said.

"You can call me Jason," I replied immediately.

* * *

**A/N:  
**

**Can you guess where we are?**

**The next 3 or so chapters will have Aang and his gaang there.  
**

**Quick question, does anyone want the description of Austin and Rhushy? I can put it up in the next chapter.  
**


	6. Chapter 5: Fellow Water-benders

Chapter 5: Fellow Water-benders

_"Hi! I'm Aang," said the bald monk. He recovered quickly from my appearance._

_"And I'm Katara," the girl next to him said._

_"You can call me Jason," I replied immediately._

~Austin~

"So, do you want to join us?" asked Aang. "That is if you could."

"I can water-bend, just not very much," I told him easily. I started to walk through the river to them.

"Well, I suppose I could teach you too," Katara said hesitantly.

"So, what was the first one?"

"The idea is to move the water back and forth," she said as she demonstrated. I watched her and the water for a minute before attempting the same.

My water bubbled, burped, and was very stubborn in making a wave for me. Sighing out of frustration, I did something else.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she noticed I was walking to the edge where the water flows past us.

"Trying something else in regards of your wave motion," I replied. They watched as I moved my arms from side to side not front and back. They could see that I was mimicking the water flowing pass us. Soon, I became too aggressive and splashed them. Or would have if I didn't accidentally freeze the erupting wave. "Whoops! Sorry."

"That's okay. Just try to be more careful," Katara instructed.

"Yep! You need more practice," added Aang.

"That's obvious," I replied curtly.

"Hey, chill. We can go on to the next one," Katara interrupted. We looked at her as she turned around to continue. "This is a more difficult move in comparison to the last one," she told us as we watch. "I call it 'streaming the water.'" She moved her hands to pull out a some water and made it move to her and swirl it around her arms. "It's harder than it looks so don't be disappointed if..." She looked up in shock when Aang already began "streaming the water". Katara and I watched him play with the water like it was nothing. Her annoyed look didn't escape my notice as she dropped her water. Aang put the water away more gracefully. "Nice work though the over-the-head flare was unnecessary."

"Sorry," Aang replied before, "Hey, look, Jason doing it!" Katara turned to see that I was having trouble disconnecting the water stream from the river. Out of my frustration, I ended up freezing the steam and the top of the river. FYI, I was trying to make Katara feel better by failing which wasn't hard. I just need to turn off my water sense. Sighing, I unfroze the water and let it plop.

"Some advice Katara?" I asked her. I could see her twinkling. It must be odd that me being older than her having trouble while a boy younger than her mastering.

"Ah, yes!" she nearly shrieked. I winced. I listened to her as she explained the concept and how she does it. Nodding, I kept on trying. Aang tried to encourage me, but I ended up shouting at him to shut up. By my 7th try, I was able to disconnect my water and bring it to me.

Aang was really bored and probably still mad, so he interrupted my success with a, "Can we go with the next one now?" I bet he disliked Katara attention to me.

"Ah, right. This one I sort of know, but really difficult. I haven't mastered it, but the idea is to create a big wave," Katara said as she turn her attention to the water. A blob of water slowly came up as Katara sweated in concentration. It snapped and her water popped.

"So, like this?" Aang asked as he moved his arms easily. A wall of water rose high and splashed down on the white fluffy thing floating on the water.

"AANG!" someone cried out from behind the wave. Splash! The white monster looked at his stomach to see the person was gone. He appeared some feet off the monster.

"Looks like I got he hang of that move! Wanna have a shot Jason?" Aang asked me with a grin. I felt like he was mocking me.

"No," I replied.

Katara looked a little nasty when she said, "That's enough practicing for today. And, you don't have to do it Jason."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, I'll say!" called out a voice from the water. "You just practiced our supplies down the river!" I raised an eyebrow. There was _supplies_ on him? Sure enough, a bunch of blue things looked like they were glued together rode the waves down.

While I was making a discussion in my mind about this weirdness, Aang spoke, "Uh, sorry. I'm sure we can find somewhere to replace all this stuff."  
The boy sunk down, mumbling something I didn't catch.

"Before we do that, I need to clean up camp," I interrupted. They looked at me with surprise. "Er, you can come," I hastily added. their faces split into a grin. _Holy crows. _

Sokka, Katara's brother who she herself introduced to me, followed us with wet clothes. He was mumbling about giant waves, stupid something, and strangers. We got to my campsite in no time at all. It hadn't change since I left it which means Rhushy was fast asleep. I pushed over some skin that made up our tent and found him on his side, his back towards me. "Oi, Roi," I said in a loud voice as I shook him awake. He mumbled something before trying to make himself a ball. "Oi, wake up, Roi. We got visitors," I hissed in his ears.

That snapped him awake. "What! Why didn't you say so?" The next part was gibberish and I nearly got hit. After the initial shock, he rubbed his eyes and looked around groggily. When his eyes fell on the water tribe siblings, they widened and stared. _Ri~ight, we haven't seen water tribe anywhere. the only people here is fire and earth. We never encounter water. _

"Roi." I waved to get his attention before continuing. "They are Sokka (Hello.), Katara (Hi!), and Aang (Nice to meet you!). They were down by the river and wanted to see you."

He blinked before saying, "Er, yes, are they water benders?"

"Well, I am, but not that good," started Katara. "I'm teaching Aang some water moves. He's the Avatar. My brother is a non-bender. What about you?"

"I'm a non-bender," Roi answered.

"Oh, I see."

"Well, you seen us, shall we go to market?" I interrupted.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, we met Aang and his crew! After 4-5 chapters...? Anyways, next is the market. ****So, R&R, plz! It's the greatest encourager! Unless you readers have nothing nice... Well, anyways, I'll be updating ... when I have free time.  
**


	7. Chapter 6: Market Hassles and Pirates

Chapter 6: Market Hassles and Pirates

_"Roi." I waved to get his attention before continuing. "They are Sokka (Hello.), Katara (Hi!), and Aang (Nice to meet you!). They were down by the river and wanted to see you."_

_He blinked before saying, "Er, yes, are they water benders?"_

_"Well, I am, but not that good," started Katara. "I'm teaching Aang some water moves. He's the Avatar. My brother is a non-bender. What about you?"_

_"I'm a non-bender," Roi answered._

_"Oh, I see."_

_"Well, you seen us, shall we go to market?" I interrupted._

~Rhushy~

I was sleeping peacefully. I don't remember my dream, but I think I was some type of ram-shark. I was riding this big wave to a land unknown. I was hungry so I searched for food and interesting finds. When I felt touching, my dream showed some humans trying to spear me. I was frightened and tried to curl into a ball. I heard voices, but I couldn't make out what the voice said. Then I heard "We got visitors." I woke up thinking fire nation found us again and my head collided with something solid. "OW!"

If I said anything, I don't remember except the head butt. When my eyes open, I noticed three kids: two were dressed in blue, a rare thing in the Earth Kingdom, and one in yellow and orange. "Roi," Austin said. It was our way of notifying each other to use our other name for strangers. If this keep up, I'm going to forget our real names. "They are Sokka," he gestured to the boy in blue, he responded with "Hello," "Katara," the girl in blue, she said enthusiastically, "Hi!" "and Aang." the one in yellow and orange who said cheerfully "Nice to meet you!" "They were down by the river and wanted to see you."

I was startled that we got visitors that I didn't respond for a moment. "Er, yes, are they water-benders?"

"Well, I am, but not that good," started the girl in blue. "I'm teaching Aang some water moves. He's the Avatar. My brother is a non-bender. What about you?"

"I'm a non-bender," I answered. I was used to that lie, and I don't use my bending powers often.

"Oh, I see."

"Well, you seen us, shall we go to market?" Jason (Austin other name) interrupted.

* * *

The market. It wasn't very exciting because it looked like any other town. Like our visitors, we don't have much money. After stocking up some supplies, we met up. We heard Sokka saying, "We've got exactly three copper pieces left from the money that King Bumi gave us. Let's spend it wisely."

Aang replied,"Uhh, make that two copper pieces, Sokka. I couldn't say no to this whistle!" sounding guilty. We turned a corner when he attempted blowing it. We heard nothing as we approached.

Sokka replied after pulling the fingers plugged in his ears, "It doesn't even work." The lemur chattered in in Aang's ear. "See, even Momo thinks it's a piece of junk."

"No offense, Aang, but I'll hold the money from now on," Katara said to Aang as she held out a hand for the coppers.

"So, you guys are done?" Sokka asked us after noticing our approach.

"Yes, we are," I replied. "Where are you heading next?"

"The next shop as usual," Sokka told us and started to walk. We followed him.

* * *

We reached the docks and walked by a ship with a man in front. He was shouting out, "Earth Nation! Fire Nation! Water Nation! So long as bargains are your inclination, you're welcome here! Don't be shy, come one by!" We walked pass as we watched him. He took quick notice of us. "Oh! You there! I can see by your clothing that you're world traveling types. Perhaps I can interest you in some exotic curios?"

Aang took the bait. "Sure! What are curios?"

The man paused before answering, "I'm not entirely sure, but we got 'em!" He took Aang by the shoulders and led him in. We followed them. Jason and I walked around the ship and ended up in the weapon area. We looked around.

"Hey, Roi!" Jason called to me as I browsed the spears.

"What?" I replied, not taking my eyes off the collections I was looking at.

"I got something that would work for you!" I raised an eyebrow as I walked to him.

"What is ..." my question died in my throat when I saw what he was holding. I dropped the spear I was holding.

* * *

We made way to the captain to pay our new weapons after trying them out. Aang came up beside us telling us to move over politely.

Aang looked to the captain with a sly expression as he toyed with something in his hand. "What say to the price of ... one copper piece!" He ended his sentence with a smile. The said copper piece was tossed over his head and was caught by the other hand.

The pirate captain laughed before replying, "The price is 200 gold pieces. I don't haggle on items this rare."

"Okay - two copper pieces!" Aang shot back. Apparently, the other copper was in his hand with the copper piece the whole time.

The captain growled, "It's not as amusing the second time, boy." I noticed Katara walking up. She had a worried look.

"Aang, can we get out of here? I feel like we're getting weird looks," she whispered to him. she looked at us. "You too. Come."

Aang turned to the captain. "Aye, we be castin' off now!" He took his staff and followed Katara, Jason, and I. When we left the ship, Aang asked Katara, "What was that all about, Katara?"

Sokka added, "Yeah, I was just starting to browse through their boomerang collection."

Katara replied, " I'll just feel a lot better once we get away from here." Jason and I looked at each other.**  
**

A shout was heard behind us. We all turned to see the pirate from earlier shouting at us. And, he brought friends. Those friends doesn't look friendly.

Then, we turned around and ran for our lives. Jason managed to tell Aang that we would go a different way to the campsite. Without waiting for a reply, we broke off.

* * *

**A/N: That took a while! Sorry if the ending was a bit lame. I had to cut it there. R&R plz?**


End file.
